


Meditation is not the only solution

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Hunter has some sexual trauma, Loss of Control, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: This is a Bonus work for "This mission was supposed to be an easy one"Hunter has a secret. The one that he tries to control and bury deep down.
Relationships: Crosshair/Hunter, Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. You don't want this

**Author's Note:**

> Again I had to split it in two chapters ;)
> 
> Please let me know if you like it.  
> I'll appreciate all comments <3

Hunter was trying to focus on his meditation. A useful trick Tech found in holonet and taught him after their first shore leave. Up until now he would do it once a week and his mind was clear and focused on missions. However from a day when Tech and Wrecker admitted they want to be more than brothers slash friends and their coupling was almost a daily mission he found himself the need of meditation very strong. Fortunately Tech always seemed to take every precaution that Hunter will not walk on them for which he was very grateful.

With this in mind he decided it’s almost time for his afternoon portion of herbs, another helping tool to ease his problem. He stepped out of the cockpit looking around carefully. No sight of Wrecker or Tech. He walked through the room and turned towards their small kitchen. The moment he stepped inside he froze in his track.

Wrecker was sitting in a chair with legs spread wide open, his codpiece lies on a table and his one good eye hooded as he looked directly at the other man kneeling between his thighs.

From his position at the door Hunter had a perfect view on Wrecker’s large cock slowly disappearing inside Tech’s hungry mouth. Lips wide stretched around it, saliva slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth Tech looked like he could come just from sucking Wrecker off. Large hand gently tugged at the back of his head and he took the rest of the length inside trying not to choke around it.

Hunter slowly retreated and made almost a run back to the cockpit. He could hear blood boiling in his ears and rushing down to his crotch. All the meditation went out of the window. All his effort not to feel were lost. The only think he could do was to take care of himself and go back to meditation and hope to lock everything deep down again. With this in mind he took off his codpiece and sat in the chair. He unzipped his blacks and took himself in hand. He was already hard so he just spit on his hand and return it to his member. He squeezed once and started the slow peace rubbing under the sensitive head with his thumb from time to time. He hissed and throws his head back, his breath quickened as he squeezed harder and rubbed his thumb into the slit on the head.

“And I was sure you are asexual Sergeant” the low chuckle came from the door as they close behind the sniper. He took out his toothpick from his mouth as he stared directly in Hunter’s wide open eyes. He traced his features then lowered his gaze where the other’s hand stopped moving. He slowly licked his lips at the sight of hard and slick cock in front of him.

“Need a hand?” he asked slowly stepping closer to the other clone.

Hunter watched with horror as Crosshair stood between his legs. _No no no, don’t do that! I don’t want to hurt you! You have no idea what are you doing._ He tried to scream but he couldn’t find his voice. Instead he watched as Crosshair knelt between his thighs and grabbed his hand to discard it from his cock and placed on his lap.

Crosshair looked at Hunter’s face waiting for any sigh of rejection but the only thing he found were dilated pupils, iris almost completely disappearing and quickened breath. He leaned forward and licked at the arching cock from base to the tip looking Hunter straight in the eyes. Oh he missed sucking a cock and he really was glad that Hunter wasn’t protesting at his assistance.

Hunter was looking down at the sniper who busied himself with his throbbing member with growing lust. Blood was humming in his ears, silencing any coherent thoughts. Every inch of his skin is prickling and the wet heat around his cock is the only thing that matters. His eyes closed as his mind shut off.

Crosshair was taking more of that hot hard shaft inside his mouth and hummed content at the taste of precome that was dripping slowly down his throat. He sucked hard when he felt the first touch of Hunter’s hand on the top of his head. He tried to withdraw a little but a hand trapped him in his current position so he just took more in his throat, his nose soon brushing the black curls. A hand gripped his hair and forced his head up a little more, he wasn’t even able to take a second breath before he was forced downward again. Hunter’s hips moving in circles as Crosshair tried to catch breath through his nose. He gripped at the other’s thighs and sucked at the pulsing flesh.

Hunter tangled his fingers in those silver strands and pulled hard. His eyes all black starring deep inside Crosshair’s skull. The heat in his belly was increasing so he pushed at the head in his palm and shuddered at the feeling of vibrations around him that came after that. He reached with his other hand and grabbed at the soft flesh.

Crosshair almost choked on the thick member when he felt a strong grip around his neck. A moment later he was pushed backward and the back of his head hit the console. He didn’t have time to say anything as a strong hand tangled back into his hair and a hard cock was shoved back down his throat. He squirmed weakly as another hand wrapped around his neck. He looked up at Hunter’s face but there was no Hunter in those eyes. They were hollow and he wasn’t even sure if he knew what he was doing.

Hunter’s hips quickened the peace as the tightness around him became more painful, little noises from under him made his blood pound even quicker in his ears. He squeezed at the soft flesh in his hand and felt the outline of his cock under the skin. He moaned loudly and with the final squeeze of his hand he came hard in the hot wet channel beneath him.

Hunter leaned against cold console and tried to catch his breath. _What happened?_ He finally opened his eyes and looked around. His mind was hazy and the pounding in his ears was still there.

“No…Crosshair!” he dropped to his knees at the sight of his team mate lying on the floor. He quickly checked for the pulse. It was still there but weak. “Cross! Damn it! Open your eyes!” he cried holding the other’s head in his hands.

“What the hell?” sniper’s voice was very weak as he opened his eyes and looked at the panicked face of his leader.


	2. No sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally my write-block passed and I was able to finish this one. Hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

Crosshair was still in a shock after the rough treatment he just received from Hunter, not that he didn’t enjoy it, he really did. However the look the other gave him made him anxious. Guilt painted all over his face and eyes filled with horror. Crosshair cleared his throat and noticed how sore it was, he swallowed a spit a couple of times to moisturise it a little bit before he spoke again.

“What was that?” his voice was quiet and hoarse. He manoeuvred slowly to lean against a console while he sat.

Before either of them could spoke another thing the door slide open and Crosshair’s eyes met with Tech’s. In his entire life he hadn’t seen the engineer so angry and so scared at the same time.

It wasn’t hard to tell what happened here as Tech took in the remnants of semen on the sniper’s lips and the sight of sergeant’s still hard cock. He stepped closer and knelt next to Crosshair passing him a bottle of water.

“Drink this.” He said and slide down the collar of sniper’s black to inspect the damage. Fortunately nothing that a bacta couldn’t heal but it was close.

Hunter looked to the side as he quickly tucked himself back in his suit. He ran a free hand through his hair and looked at Tech.

“My control broke after I walked on you and Wrecker… I’m so sorry…” he stated, his voice barely audible. He wanted to comfort Crosshair somehow and beg for forgiveness but was sure that the sniper will push him away. So he focused on Tech’s stern gaze.

A faint blush spread across smaller clone’s cheeks but he kept his face straight as he kept looking at Hunter.

“We thought we have more time before you will come for your herbs. However it was irresponsible of us to do such things in a kitchen” after hearing this Crosshair wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Hunter saw in the kitchen, but damn that must have stir him up. “I’ll leave you guys now but Crosshair please go and check your throat with the med droid later” Tech cast a quick look at the sniper before getting up from the floor. He quickly retreated hoping that Wrecked didn’t hear anything.

“Right…I guess he knows everything about that problem of yours” sniper finally broke the silence as he shifted uncomfortably on the floor. He was still half hard in his blacks and the plastoid of the armor wasn’t making it better. He took another sip of water and waited for the explanation that was surely about to come.

His intuition served him well also in this mater, soon Hunter sat more comfortably on the floor and leaned against the chair he previously sat on.

“As you can remember during our first leave we went to 79’s club and drunk a little with regs. However later on, when you were busy and Wrecker was already half sleeping on the table me and Tech went to this small club few corners away.” Hunter begun trying not to think too much and took gratefully bottle with water that sniper passed him. He took a sip and leaned more against the chair which protested with a squeak. “I went to a room with this cute yellow Twillek girl, she seemed smart but she desperately needed credits…” he stopped mid-sentence and looked Crosshair deep in the eyes “I almost killed her… the same way I almost killed you today.”  
Crosshair waited with a toothpick between his fingers, he hesitates before he put it between his teeth.

“If Tech wouldn’t come in the moment he did, she would end up dead. He had to perform CPR on her. And he was drunk as _kriff_ but he saved her.” He finished and drunk some more water then passed it back to the other. "The bruises I left on her skin still hunts me in dreams. I gave her all my credits so she could take some time off...I...still sometimes send her some".

Crosshair took the bottle and stared at it for some moment. _No wonder he never wanted to go with those girls. What those fucking long neck did to him to make him like this…_ .

“So, no sex since then? Sounds like one hell of a problem” he murmured still staring at the bottle.

“Yes. Tech found me some meditation’s tutorials and herbs and they were very helpful to calm me down. This is the reason I was ignoring all the signs when Tech and Wrecker danced around each other” he made a sad chuckle.

“Kriff the meditations, I don’t believe that this can’t be solved in some other way” Crosshair finally moved and made his way toward the other one. He quickly sat on his lap with legs on both sides of Hunter’s and immobilized him with his weigh.

“What are you doing? You’ve seen what I did to you… I can’t” Hunter tried to shoved him away but sniper grabbed him by his hair and he hissed at the sudden pain.

“Have you considered that maybe I liked it? I could stopped you anytime if it was too much for me… believe me… this was nothing like the things that were already done to me” silver head grinned awfully and tugged harder on the strand between his fingers “if you are so worried we can always bind your hands… this will be more healthy than some stupid herbs and sitting around” he grind against the other and sighed at the feeling.

“So… What do you think, boss?” he smirked at the puzzled look the other gave him. _This will be fun, but I have to be careful._ "Last question and better the answer will be good." The sniper whispered near Hunter's ear "how many rounds before you have enough?"

"At least two more" the other moaned at the delicious friction the other was making against his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I would really like to continue at least some one shot about Cross and Hunter with something juicy but I know I don't have it in me (at least yet) to write it.  
> So if anyone want to write something juicy based on what I wrote in this work feel free to use it as reference or as continuation. I don't know how this work here but If you would like I'm more than happy :)


End file.
